


Come around my dear, i'll drown your sorrows and keep you safe

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Tea, Tea is essential, bad will, but thats not news, lovely Undertaker, sad Grell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“yes you my dear, who else? now come in here, its getting frightfully nippy”<br/>Grell frowned before following the older man into the shop. </p><p>“what has he done sweetling?<br/>“what hasn't he done"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come around my dear, i'll drown your sorrows and keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo..this basically for me and my best friend on tumblr who adores Grell and ships Undergrell. im not too familiar with the characters so if they appear OOC i'm so sorry. this story ran away with me and got longer than i intended. i also think Will needs to go and get suspended for the rest of time.

The undertaker heard sniffling and the rustle of sleeves against a coat. tilting his head at a full 90 degrees the undertaker looked around the corner of his shop and blinked a couple of times. The young shinigami was crying, her head resting on her knees and her shoulders jostling every so slightly with each cry. Even when crying she was radiant. coughing a little the undertaker tried to force a warm inviting smile-usually they just ended up creepy and scared people away, that wasn't his intention now. the sniffing stopped and Grell lifted up her head,eyes widening slightly in..what was that? fear? oh no that won't do at all.  
“hello my dear, why don't you come in, i was just about to make tea” 

grell gathered her coat up and wiped her eyes.  
“I'm so sorry i just had no where to go and..what?! come in? me? wha” .  
The undertaker smiled and rolled his eyes beneath his fringe.  
“yes you my dear, who else? now come in here, its getting frightfully nippy”  
Grell frowned before following the older man into the shop. “here, my best coffin just for you sweetie.” unnerved by his kindness and the interior of the shop grell started to shake ever so slightly. 

Undertaker turned to make the tea when he noticed the younger shinigami shaking, frozen to the spot. “here, sit” he urged as he walked over to her and ushered to her seat. “tea will be with you momentarily”. Grell took a deep breath and tried to stop shaking, kindness was just a dream to her, and now she was what she was-she didn't sleep, at least not properly anyhow. she couldn't even dream of kindness anymore, true kindness which wants nothing in return. 

“here we are little one” Grell snapped alert and stuttered her thankyous as she carefully took the little china cup from the other. the cup was decorated with little skulls, carefully painted on, each one wearing some form of accessory for extra beauty.  
“i like your cups!” she squeaked.  
“why thankyou. now, Miss Sutcliffe.”  
“aha ah, you don't have to call me that! Grell is fine..”  
Usually ever so confidant Grell wasn't her usual self, or rather perhaps, this was Grell and the act was gone. Either way the undertaker wasn't having it.  
“Miss Grell sutcliffe” he said with such snark and a wink that Grell couldn't help but practically giggle at it. 

“why on earth and heaven were you sat outside my establishment crying? a young lady such as yourself should be off enjoying your youth and your days” he said, before gently sipping his tea, tea and death-that was happiness summed up for the undertaker, or perhaps a third could yet be added. Grell faltered and watched her tea for a moment.  
“i..i.”  
“yes you” the undertaker prompted.  
“i couldn't take it, everyone was so…just like they always are and i couldn't do it anymore”  
The undertaker gripped his cup ever so slightly,  
“umm, Mr.undertaker, are you alright?”  
shaking his head and smirking he replied  
“perfect sweetheart, now, back to your bullies” Grell blushed and dropped her gaze Bullies was such a childish word. As if reading her thoughts he spoke again  
“But that's what they are my dear, bullies. it must be stopped.”  
“i can't stop them, especially…” grell grew quiet and bit her lip so hard the undertaker could see blood. Licking his lips he spoke. 

“my dear, are you afraid of one of your bullies in particular?” Grell sniffed and nodded. leaning forward he rested a hand upon hers.  
“are you scared of me my dear? my home?” Grell looked about.  
“i was, your home a little but it's not too scary it's just different, i feel like something could jump out anytime. you..i was wary but not anymore, you're being so kind to me after all”  
the undertaker smiled softly, his fringe dipping even lower made him appear almost boyish.  
“my dear, your capacity for forgiveness and trust truly inspires me. now, believe me with all you can that i will and would never harm or do anything to do you, my home is open to you always whenever for whatever. You need not fear me and certainly not this tormentor of yours, now, look at me Miss Sutcliffe” Grell found where his eyes should be but just met his fringe. 

“yes?”  
“tell me who this bully is, i will sort it”  
starting to panic Grell started hyperventilating, her breathing quickening  
“no no no you can't, please don’t, i”  
“shh shh shhh my sweet one” the undertaker moved to kneel at Grell’s feet and laid his head on the coffin upon which she sat.  
“you're safe here, no one will hurt you”  
“you're not going to kick me, or drag me by my hair?”  
the undertaker restrained every nerve he had.  
“my dear, if i ever do i beg you to take that charming death scythe of yours and run me through.”  
Grell smiled a little and hesitantly let her fingers slide along the undertaker long hair. as if in a dream. grell snapped awake and snatched her hand away.  
“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that was, i don't know why i did that.”  
“my dear you need not apologise, you are the only one who may do that, please continue, it seemed to bring you solace.”

Grell took a moment before once again sliding her fingers down the hair, this time she slid her fingers through the hair-it was so soft and smooth she was in awe.  
after a whole ten minutes Grell spoke. “It’s my superior at work..Will..he..” Grell closed her eyes and retracted her hand from the hair. the undertaker’s eyes snapped open, anger flowing into them but obscured by his fringe. he had gotten so comfy and content, grell's fingers carding through his locks in his home surrounded by coffins and death, perfect but alas, this Will character had ruined it, had ruined Grell. He would pay, dearly.

“what has he done sweetling?  
“what hasn't he done, he’s:dragged me a considerable distance by my hair,kicked me in the face, stood on my face, calls me names all the time and shows a complete hatred towards me whenever i'm around.” tears once again clouded Grell’s vision.  
“oh my dear, hush, no tears are necessary, he works at the shinigami corporation” is that right?” grell nodded. “you need not worry my sweet one, you next time you see him he will be as nice as pie”  
“what wait what are you going to do? i don't want you to get hurt because of me!”  
“oh miss sutcliff, he couldn't hurt me if he tried.”  
grell gaped at him as he lifted his fringe a little. his bright green eyes practically glowing from under his fringe drew Grell in, like a lamb to the slaughter.  
“do you trust me? Grell exhaled, “y..yes, i do.”

“well then my love, you need not cry ever again, as for the rest of your bullies, once you grow from this Will experience, you can deal with them yourself, i am sure of it” grell frowned which only caused the undertaker to chuckle and smirk, making Grell swallow for reason entirely different from fear. “you’ll see little one, you’ll see”  
Grell smiled but it faltered.  
“hang on! you’ve been calling me all kinds of names and”  
“yes?” the undertaker asked, his eyes giving some sort of answer.  
“oh..thankyou ,sir. ah! how can i ever repay you for this?”  
the undertaker simply grinned.

“just one thing”  
“anything”  
“hmm, be careful with that. i was to say, just come here whenever you need, im always open to you my dear”.  
“thankyou”  
Grell seemed to relax and fell backwards, laying on top of the coffin  
“these are really rather good you know” she said, a small grin in place.  
“why thank you m’dear, ill have to make you your very own”  
“really?” grell gasped and sat up a little, resting on her elbows. “are you sure? i wouldn't want to intrude upon your work”  
“nonsense, you are very dear to me, Grell, very special, a coffin of your own you shall have”  
grell blushed and played with her hair, that was pretty much a love confession right there. the beaming smile never left her face for the rest of the afternoon. she had found true kindness.

The next morning at work:

“Good morning Will!” grell called as she arrived at their given job for the day.  
“ah! grell. good morning,h..how are you?” Grell frowned, there was a tremor in his voice and he looked genuinely uncomfortable, more than usual, this was different.  
“I'm fantastic actually thankyou, you alright? you seem a bit..off?”  
In his mind came the memory of the luminous eyed grey haired man grinning before him, surrounded by darkness and smelling of pure clean death.  
Will swallowed and shook his head  
“I'm perfectly fine, shall we?” he asked motioning to the bodies. “thankyou” grell answered, dumbfounded at Will letting her go first like a lady. 

the undertaker sat at home, head tipped back, a lazy smile on his face in his armchair.  
“have a good day darling”.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? kudos? Please?


End file.
